


a parting message

by Ravenmist4



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Letters, POV Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Poor Everyone, Poor Zelda, The Great Calamity (Legend of Zelda), poor Link, she just doesn't want him to be alone and scared ok, this letter definitely has tear stains on it bye, trying her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmist4/pseuds/Ravenmist4
Summary: zelda’s last words to link as he’s put down to rest, right before she goes to face calamity ganon alone.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Zelda Drabbles and Ficlets





	a parting message

⠀⠀ i’m afraid you might never see this letter. however, i wish to leave you with one last message.

⠀⠀ your body is currently in stasis. if this ancient technology succeeds, you will undoubtedly lose all of your memory. we do not know how long this process would take, but you would survive.

⠀⠀ if the shrine of resurrection fails, you will not.

⠀⠀ your wounds were fatal, link. you would’ve bled out on that battlefield. i had to do _something_. i couldn’t let you die. i pray that the goddesses will be more merciful towards you than the others. i can’t lose another person who’s so dear to me.

⠀⠀ while your body is safe for now, the battle still rages on outside. i cannot stay by your side much longer; calamity ganon must be stopped.

⠀⠀ you will wake up alone, and confused. you may not know who you are, or why you are here— i have taken precautions to ensure there will be those waiting for you, alongside the sheikah slate.

⠀⠀ there is only one last thing that i wish to impart to you.

⠀⠀ if you do ever find this letter, just know that you are loved. link, there is a reason you survived. you are our light. my light. i’m so sorry things had to turn out this way.

⠀⠀ i must go now. it is my turn to fulfill my duty and face off against ganon.

⠀⠀ i hope we may meet again...

⠀⠀ ...goodbye for now.

⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ — _zelda_

**Author's Note:**

> the letter was never found.


End file.
